Talk:Austenasian Civil War
Notice Guys and gals, This whole issue has been getting a lot of attention. The number of edits to this article since the war began is just mind-boggling! So far there hasn't been any trouble. However, the Admin team is watching this article very closely - if we start seeing an edit war, the number of edits gets out of hand or contributors start fighting on the page, we will take responsibility for updating the article and lock everyone out. We're not threatening this - just making sure everyone knows in advance. Please, try to edit only when necessary, and try to not make a small edit every five seconds. The more you edit, the harder it is for us to keep track of the page, and we have to moderate active articles like this one. Remember, the discussion page is here for a reason - if you can use it, do so. --ptrcancer (Admin) 17:39, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Editing Help Can someone please add the Zonian Confederacy to the combatants list aiding the rebel side. The cammander is Nicholas Woode-Smith and the number of soldiers is 15.Souranply 15:11, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Editing Could someone please add Olland to the Neutral side? Thanks. Please add the comment: Olland remains to be neutral in this crisis and does not wish to take any part in the civil war. Thanks Emperor Oli I And can anyone add the Double-monarchy of Denmark to the neutral side too? If someone changes sides during a war, shouldn't it be put in the infobox that they were on one side for X time and on the other for X time? His Excellency King Wilary the First of the Royal reformed States of America 03:10, April 13, 2010 (UTC) What the...? Hello, I feel like I landed from another planet. Is this "real"? As in, more real than online games, with real shots and real deaths? I feel like I'm reading an RPG. --Anime Addict 21:31, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :I can't find shots or deaths in the article. o_o --Cajak [★Admin★] 21:35, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :Of course this is real. Thankfully there have as of yet been no casualties, but the Empire of Austenasia is an independent, sovereign state with real territory, real population and a real rebellion. ::Thanks for the answer. I'm glad that there are no actual casualties then. --Anime Addict 16:47, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Please Help! I am quite inept at Wikia editing. Can someone please remove the Zonian Confederact from the billergents list.Souranply 20:53, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :It's been done. The Zonian Confederacy is now only listed as a former belligerent, at war from 11-20 March. Austenasia 20:55, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thanks.Souranply 21:02, March 20, 2010 (UTC) A Proposal for Peace To the belligerents of the Civil War in Austenasia: I have watched this war progress for sometime now on the outside, and on behalf of the future peace and prosperity of the entire micronational community, I hear bye propose a ceasefire over Easter week, that the various forces engaged in this war can talk things over without causing more damage to the Micronational Community as a whole. In particular I ask for those factions, which make up the nation of Austenasia, to come together and talk things over once more, that this business of war be left aside. I ask not for the surrender of any particular side, nor do I ask that any conditions be left at the door, but rather for the dawning of a new age of micronational hope for peace and prosperity. Yours most sincerely, His Catholic Majesty Seán the Third the Amádeus. By the grace of God and the Blessed Virgin, King of the Colerains, Archduke of Noamh Séamus, Prince of Ulster and Limavady, Lord of Dungiven and Dunseverick, Ard Tánsaite of the Ó Catháin, Esquire and Honourable Gentleman of the Court of the Duchy of Normandy, Baron of Cluain Sharoise, Viscount of Tremon, Count of Noushea, Grand Cross of the Good Counsel, Grand Cross of the Dragon, Eagle Scout of America, Ancient Order of Hibernians, Shamrock Degree. Is the coronation the result of Project Imperium? If so, then, that's ultimately daft. If people did not recognise him as Emperor before, why should they recognise him afterwards? We for example do not recognise the current government at all, so any action carried out by the Austenasian government (such as a corontation) would have no impact on those who do not recognise Esmond and the current government. Yours, --Comrade Mark Dresner 19:29, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :Asking Austenasian citizens themselves would be a good idea, in my opinion. --Cajak [★Admin★] 19:47, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::My proposal for a ceasfire is not as a result of Project Imperium, rather out of my concern for the future of the micronatioanl community. --Archduke of Noamh Séamus 00:54, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Nobody talked about any ceasefire proposals. I talked about the coronation. And if that was a ceasefire proposal... ...uh, that's so terribly one-sided that I think I have to throw up.--Comrade Mark Dresner 23:46, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :Project Imperium is not the upcoming coronation. It was a top secret operation intended to fully legitimise the claim of Esmond III to the title of "Emperor", but I regret to inform you all that it seems to have failed. Therefore, Project Imperium Part B is being readied, and will be activated the next time that the Monarch and Prime Minister meet. Austenasia 16:14, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I would like to I am going to support The Truiance alliance and i hope that i can do good to you guys. TheUnitedIslands 04:44, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, thank God. We needed another young micronation that never heard of Austenasia before but is however willing to fight for something that will never concern them personally. --Cajak [★Admin★] 09:22, April 2, 2010 (UTC) NO I know every thing about them and why are they fight.I have been talking to the prime minister.So he filled me in and i get it i want to help austenasia. Third belligerent The Double-monarchy of Denmark is no longer neutral in the war. We now proclaim that we will fight both the alliances, until the war is over. I am tired of hearing about the war. We will stop the war, by stopping you. Everybody who is neutral, follow along with us! We are THE AGRESSIVE NEUTRALISTS. Government of the Double-monarchy of Denmark 19:19, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Question Exactly what does the Treaty of Carshalton entail? Secundomia 18:44, May 3, 2010 (UTC)